cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Revolutionary Marxist Movement of Philadelphia
|- |'Capital City' || Philadelphia |- |'National Motto' || "Ave la Rivoluzione! Avanti!" |- |'Alliance' || NPO |- |'Nation Strength' • Approximate Ranking |39,000+ 35 of 36,943 nations |- |'Founding' | 12 Feburary 2006 |- |'Government' • RMMP Chairman | Socialist 'Comrade Shane' |- |'Population Happiness' | 60+ |- |'Area' • Total | 2,000+ mile diameter. |- |'Population' • Civilians • Soldiers | 89,554 Supporters 56,542 Working Citizens 33,012 Soldiers |- |'Number of Nuclear Weapons' |4 |- |'Number of Tanks' |2,000+ |- |'Number of Aircraft' |60 |- |'Infrastructure' |5,000+ |- |'Technology' |700+ |- |'National Tax Rate' | 28% |- |'Income' • Gross Individual • After Taxes | $328.14 (A very solid economy) $236.26 |- |'Literacy Rate' | 94.18% |- |'Currency' | 1 Rouble ($) = 100 Kopeks |- |'Resources' | Oil & Water |} The Revolutionary Marxist Movement of Philadelphia (RMMP) is the name of the group in control of the People's Revolutionary Republic (a nation whoose capitol is Philadelphia which exists mostly in the former North-Eastern United States of America. Its borders extend west into Iowa and Missouri, north into Quebec, south to Florida, and east along the coast. Effectivly it encompasses the northeastern United States and surrounding regions). It was under the control of a single man only known as "Comrade Shane", one of the movements origional founders, until August 27th 2006 when Comrade Shane was presumed killed in a coup by a rebellious military unit commanded by Gen. Osmad Mehmed. In October of 2006 Gen. Mehmed was removed from power and eventually killed by loyalist forces, and Comrade Shane, who escaped the assassination attempt, resumed control of the nation and party. General Information on the People's Revolutionary Republic The National (left) and Party (right) banners. People Population: approx. 90,000 Population growth rate: 30.06% (2006 est.) Birth rate: 14.14 births/1,000 population (2006 est.) Death rate: 8.26 deaths/1,000 population (2006 est.) Net migration rate: 3.18 migrant(s)/1,000 population (2006 est.) Life expectancy at birth: total population: 77.85 years male: 75.02 years female: 80.82 years (2006 est.) HIV/AIDS - adult prevalence rate: NA HIV/AIDS - people living with HIV/AIDS: NA (the RMMP deports people infected with HIV/AIDS to prevent the spread of the virus) HIV/AIDS - deaths: NA Nationality: noun: Philadelphian(s) adjective: Philadelphian Ethnic groups: Europiean decent 81.7%, African decent 12.9%, Hispanic decent 4.2%, Asian decent 1%, Pacifican decent 0.2% (2006 est.) Religions: Hindu 52%, Christian 24%, Judaism 2%, Jainism 1%, Buddahism 1%, other 10%, none 10% (2006 est.) Languages: English 82.1%, Italian 10.7%, other Indo-European 3.8%, Asian and Pacific island 2.7%, other 0.7% Literacy: definition: age 15 and over can read and write total population: 94% male: 97% female: 98% (2006 est.) Government Country name: conventional long form: The People's Revolutionary Republic conventional short form: the PRR abbreviation: PRR or RMMP Government type: Benevolent, Marxist oriented Dictatorship Capital: Philadelphia Administrative divisions: 1 Republic Independence: 12 Feburary 2006 (from United States) National holiday: Rememberance Day, August 27th (2006) Constitution: 17 September 1787, effective 4 March 1789 (US Constitution still in use) Legal system: 'common sence' legal system with few written laws Suffrage: 16 years of age; universal Executive branch: chief of state: Revolutionary Leader 'Comrade Shane' head of government: Revolutionary Leader 'Comrade Shane' cabinet: Revolutionary Council of the RMMP (day to day operation of the government is handled by the RC) elections: NA Legislative branch: unicameral Regional Assembly Judicial branch: elected local judges, one judge for every 500 civilians Political parties and leaders: NA (Opposition political parties banned by the RMMP) Political pressure groups and leaders: NA International organization participation: NPO Flag description: red with a vertical white crescent (the closed portion is toward the hoist side) and white five-pointed star centered just outside the crescent opening Economy Economy - overview: Part of the heavily develpoed strip of cities running from New York City to Washington, DC. Following the collapse of the US government, oil was discovered under the Deleware river, solidifying this region as an economic power. Desalinisation plants were also constructed to produce fresh water, which was becoming increasingly difficult to find after 2005. Providing theese 2 resources, aswell as importing many others through its expancive harbors, the PRR is an important economic power in its region. GDP (purchasing power parity): $5,500,000 ( 2007 est.) GDP (official exchange rate): $3,550,000 (2007 est.) GDP - per capita (PPP): $325.00 (2007 est.) GDP - composition by sector: agriculture: 1% services: 20.7% industry: 78.3% (2006 est.) Labor force: 60,000 (2007 est.) Labor force - by occupation: farming, forestry, and fishing 0.7%, manufacturing, extraction, transportation, and crafts 48.3%, managerial, professional, and technical 34.7%, other services 16.3% Unemployment rate: NA (compulsary employment for all able bodied citizens) Population below poverty line: .05% (2006 est.) Budget: revenues: $5,500,000 Daily (2007 est.) expenditures: $2,500,000 Daily (2007 est.) Exports - commodities: Fresh water, oil Exports - partners: Zelda Fans, Warmacht, Greene, Israel United Lands, The APA (Janurary 2007) Imports - commodities: Cattle, Gems, Aluminum, Iron, Silver, Lumber, Sugar, Fish, Wheat, Marble Imports - partners: Zelda Fans, Warmacht, Greene, Israel United Lands, The APA Reserves of foreign exchange and gold: NA (reserves exist, but remain unreported by RMMP) Debt - external: NA Economic aid - donor: NPO Currency (code): Philadelphian Rouble (RRR) Military Military branches: ''' Revolutionary Armed Forces of the Republic (RAFR), Revolutionary Border Guard (RBG), People's Armored Corps (PAC), People's Air Force (PAF), Revolutionary Strategic Forces (RSF). All branches of the military answer directly to the RMMP. '''Military service age and obligation: 18 years of age (2007) Manpower available for military service: population age 16-49: 40,000 (2006 est.) Manpower fit for military service: population age 16-49: 35,000 (2006 est.) Manpower reaching military service age annually: population age 16-49: 25,000 (2006 est.) Military expenditures - dollar figure: $12,390.00 Daily (May 2006) Military expenditures - percent of GDP: 10% (May 2006) International Disputes Disputes - international: Various border disputes. Several governments claim ownership of outlaying territories, however it is primarily the RMMP that administers theese areas. Refugees and internally displaced persons: refugees (country of origin): Arton (60), Sexy Florida (210), Revolucion (25) Illicit drugs: ''' formerly largest herion entry point in the US, since Feburary 2006 most illegal trades have been destroyed by the RMMP; money-laundering center History of the RMMP The RMMP was founded on the 31st of December in 2004 when the Revolutionary Marxist Collective (RMC) and American People's Revolutionary Party (APRP) merged to form the largest Marxist oriented group in the tristate area. Although the RMC and APRP did not fully trust eachother, the deteriorating political situation in Philadelphia called for a single, united leftist front to be formed, and both groups recognised this. The origional leadership was based on the Leninist party model, but innital infighting between leaders of the RMMP central committee severly limited the movements operational capabilities. To queel the unrest within the leadership the only dual RMC-APRP member, known as Comrade Shane, was choosen as the first Chairman of the RMMP. Apart from vague details, little was known about Comrade Shane's past, even by longtime associates. The fact that he had many contacts in the police force led some to believe that he was a police informant, but his constant use of police contacts and information for both the RMC and APRP kept him in the good graces of most of the top leaders of both parties. Comrade Shanes appointent to the Chairmanship finally allowed the RMMP membership to relax; Comrade Shane was a loyal member of both the RMC and APRP so neither side felt threatened by his leadership. In hindsight, trusting Shane was a major mistake for the RMMP Central Committee members. Ignoring his police background was perhaps their biggest mistake of all; most of the RMMPCC members were excommunicated by the party as they were being arrested and charged with major crimes. By the time the remaining RMMPCC members realised what was happening, it was far too late. On the 6 month anniversary of the founding of the RMMP Comrade Shane announced the partys split from Leninism and the liquidation of the RMMPCC. In the reorganisation of the party structure Comrade Shane was named "Commander in Chief of the Revolution". There was no more CC to regulate his actions; Shane was now in full control of the RMMP. Throughout the rest of 2005 the RMMP underwent a nearly complete transformation from a political party to a civilian militia. Instead of picketing at union strikes, the new RMMP paid management a midnight visit in order to sway their opinions. Instead of banners and signs, RMMP members carried automatic weapons to demonstrations. With the US economy collapsing and the city bankrupt, the local government could do nothing to stop the near daily RMMP marches on Market st. The underfunded police department refused to act against the RMMP as most of them were RMMP members themselves due to Comrade Shane having influence in the police force and thanks to RMMP militias assisting their fight against crime for free. By the time the traditional national powers collapsed and the Cybernations began to appear in early 2006, the RMMP was already in basic control of Philadelphia. RMMP leadership declared the People's Republic of Philadelphia in Feburary of 2006, removing the Mayor and other American authorities from power. After the PR of Philadelphia was declared, the former RMMPCC members were realised from prison and invited to take up small leadership positions in the republic and its outlaying territories. All but 2 fled the People's Revolutionary Republic, citing the fact that Comrade Shane had stolen the RMMP from its founders. Comrade Shane, whos face was at the time unknown to the majority of the people under his control, issued a statement claiming the arrests of the RMMPCC were done for the good of the movement as a whole. The public accepted this, recognising the advances the RMMP had already made, and the issue of the illegitimacy of the RMMP leadership was dropped. The nation was later renamed 'The People's Revolutionary Republic' once the RMMP controlled more than just Philadelphia. The Philadelphian Workers' Press The international voice of the RMMP and PRR is the Philadelphian Workers' Press (PWP). The PWP once operated independant of the government and was sponsored by an outside source, a fact which the RMMP trumpeted loudly as it was among the most free presses in the world. Following the August 27th Coup, an event that began with the bombing of the PWP headquarters, the government took control of the PWP and all other media outlets, domestic and international. Upon its return to power the RMMP has not taken any action to free the PWP from government control. ---- '''The pre-coup PWP banner, reflecting its independance from the RMMP The post-coup PWP banner, with heavy government influnces August 27th Coup August 27th 2006 was to be Comrade Shanes first birthday celebration as leader of the nation, however during a press conference rouge military elements launched a Coup d'état, seemingly killing Comrade Shane and almost a dozen government ministers. After several weeks of riots and isolation from the interational community the new RMMP, lead by General Osman Mehmed, commander of the 'Capitol City Defence Force' unit of the Revolutionary Border Guard, solidifyed its control over most of the nation by seeking international recognition, which it recieved from ideological enemies of the RMMP. An eventual breakdown of the new governments power resulting from mass displeasure at the overthrow of the popular former government, organised partisan forces, and widespread mutiny in the military resulted in the removal of the new government by loyalist forces within 2 months. On October 28th Gen. Mehmed was killed in a raid on the rural camp to which he had fled following the collapse of the garrison of Philadelphia. Within weeks Comrade Shane came out of hiding and resumed control over the party and nation. It was later revealed that a body double had been killed in place of the security concious Comrade Shane. PWP articles following Coup Diplomatic Ties International Organisations The PRR is a loyal member of the New Pacific Order. National Alliances Along with the nations of the NPO, the following nations are allied to the PRR: Ohio Reformed Alaska Revolution Diplomatic Ties The PRR maintains an embassy in the following nations: The Nationalist Republic of Kashlinkov The Democratic People's Republic of Hollandia (located at Litvinovstraat 2) The following nations have embassies at in the PRR: Most Serene Republic of Venice (Floor 2, International Assembly building) The Nationalist Republic of Kashlinkov (Floor 3, International Assembly building) Democratic Ninara (Floor 4, International Assembly building) Prince Edward Island (Floor 5, International Assembly building) East Germany (Floor 6, International Assembly building) Ohio (Floor 7, International Assembly building) Offical Visits to the PRR Envoys may now be sent to the PRR to visit with RMMP officials (possably including Comrade Shane, in the case of a foreign Head of State) and to see our beautiful nation. Visiting envoys will be personally guided around Philadelphia and select areas across the PRR by veteran RMMP diplomats, who will teach visitors about the rich history of the nation and party. Envoys may also request personal tours of specific places and facilities, including (but not limited to) industrial, economic and military sites along with various government, party, natural and historical sites. The RMMP's 'Secret Service' along with Revolutionary Armed Forces of the Republic (RAFP) and Revolutionary Border Guard (RBG) will provide security specialists and armed escorts for all envoys. Security personnel are also allowed to accompany envoys to most places, although for security reasons some sites are restricted to 'unauthorized' military personnel. Heads of State wishing to visit the PRR are welcome to bring their families along, while other official visitors are asked to bring only their spouse, if desired. There are case by case restrictions on these policies. All expenses incurred by official visitors will be paid by the RMMP, excluding transportation to the PRR and the expenses of any private security personnel. Establishing an embassy in the PRR The International Assembly Building in downtown Philadelphia is now open to foreign embassies. Nations who are granted embassies will be given one floor of the 39 story building for embassy use. Offical Ambassadors have permission to bring along a full staff to operate the embassy (including armed military/security), although for security purposes the RMMP has ordered that all ambassadorial staff are subject to discrete 'security screening'. Foriegn military and security forces are not permitted to be armed anywhere but in their own embassies. RAFP troops provide security on the ground floor of the IA building, and security stations on every floor provide a safe and comfortable political atmosphere. Ambassadors may request video conferencing with the Revolutionary Council of the RMMP in situations of vital importance. Please note that embassy staff are not permitted to leave the city of Philadelphia without the permission of the RMMP. Members of the New Pacific Order are automatically granted embassies upon request. Visits to the PRR/Embassies can be requested here:http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=49136 RMMP Acchievements 3 April 2006: The nation of Arton attacks RMMP. In a 24 hour long war that followed, RMMP forces saw 112 casualties, while 415 Artonian invaders were killed by partisan and RAFP forces. 17 April 2006: RSF (Revolutionary Stratigic Forces) founded as RMMP completes its first nuclear ICBM. 1 May 2006: The RMMPs first May Day celebrations lead to the announcement of the reopening of Philadelphias shipping harbors. 7 May 2006: RMMP makes PR changes by hiring an offical spokesperson, ex-Kazakh President Nursultan Nazarbayev. The RMMP also announced its ending of state control over the media, and the selections of a national and NPO banner. The Philadelphian Workers' Press (PWP) is established by the RMMP to take over news reporting from the government. To prevent economic tampering with the news, PWP operations are funded by the NPO. 15 May 2006: A branch of the NPO Alliance Bank is opened in Philadelphia. Heavy economic growth resulting in the banks operating within the People's Revolutionary Republic quickly ended minor public outcry to remove the non-Socialist bank. 25 May 2006: RMMP announces expancion of NPO alliance bank to include a minting plant, expanding its operations and effects on the RMMP economy. Working people in the RMMP gross over $100.00 per day for the first time. 13 June 2006: International Stock Exchange opens in Philadelphia, sparking protest and minor rioting around the city. Following a 72 hour cerfew RMMP leaders announce the illegalisation of protest in the People's Revolutionary Republic, aswell as the expancion of RMMP military forces. 16 June 2006: RMMP political and military leaders announce a permanant defencive posture for all RMMP military forces effective immediatly. A "no first strike" policy is instituted, assuring the world that the RMMP will never delcare war on another nation unless attacked first. RMMP leadership also announces that Nursultan Nazarbayev will serve as the NPO ambassador to the Orange Defence Network. 28 June 2006: The population of the People's Revolutionary Republic jumps after the RMMP reopens its borders to immigration, which had been quietly closed a month before due to a virual outbreak in northern Pennsylvania. An International bank is opened to allow immigrants to bring in any wealth they had before immigrating to the People's Revolutionary Republic. 5 July 2006: 'Constitution Day' is announced by the RMMP to replace 'Independance Day', cementing July 4th as a Philadelphian holiday. A major factory complex is opened in Bethlehem, Pennsylvania to assist government sponsored industralisation of the People's Revolutionary Republic. The Office of the Revolutionary Leader announced changes in RMMP border policies, ending Philadelphias status as the only true part of the People's Revolutionary Republic. 'RMMP Controled Territories' are abolished. 9 July 2006: Pennsylvanias steel industry is reborn as the RMMP reopens abandoned steel plants in Pittsburgh. 11 July 2006 Over 700 refugees enter the People's Republic on month long work passes. The Pittsburgh steel industry expands to accomidate the expanded workforce. 12 July 2006 Breakthrough research conducted by RMMP engineers and nuclear physicists has lead to the discovery of hightened worldwide radiation levels as a result of nuclear attacks. RMMP recieves worldwide recognition for the discovery. The Military is put on alert in anticipation of possable military action against the RMMP as the 'Global Radiation Level' scandal causes panic across the globe. 15 July 2006 *World War Begins* The RMMP quietly opens a missile production plant in central Pennsylvania. RMMP Military forces seal off the nations borders as the great war approaches the PRR's borders. The nation will be sealed off for a minimum of 5 days. 20 July 2006 Frankford Arsenal is reopened in Philadelphia. Along with small arms, the production facility will produce everything from tanks to ICBMs. 25 July 2006 A top secret RMMP project is completed: an underground vault containing untold amounts of precious metals is finished, hidden somewhere in the PRR. 28 July 2006 Young Revolutionaries League is founded in Philadelphia. 31 July 2006 Academy of Revolutionary Art opens in Philadelphia. 3 August 2006 Intelligence Training Academy quietly opened at an undisclosed location in the PRR. the ITA trains various categories of agents for less than ethical operations. 6 August 2006 People's Institute of Technology opens in Philadelphia. 9 August 2006 Karl Marx University opens in Philadelphia. 13 August 2006 The RMMP begins a $2,000,000 distribution of Foriegn Aid to its allies damaged in the Great Patriotic War. 20 August 2006 The International Assembly Building is finished in Philadelphia. 27 August 2006 An explosion during a press conference kills over a dozen RMMP leaders, supposedly including Comrade Shane and RMMP Spokesperson Nursultan Nazarbayev. The explosion was the begining of a coup lead by General Osman Mehmed, who assumes control of the RMMP. *National Archives offline after coup* Month of September Military government suppresses riots around the nation, gains control of vital cities and economic institutions. A national healthcare system is set up in hopes of gaining the new government popular support. One of Philadelphias stadiums is reopened. 26 September 2006 Gen. Mehmed makes the international community aware of the August 27th coup. 15 October 2006 As violence surges, Martial law is declared in the PRR. The RMMP Special Services (RMMPSS) are formed to weed out rebels. The first rumors of Comrade Shanes escape from Philadelphia surface. 21 October 2006 Loyalist forces capture Philadelphia as Gen. Mehmeds RMMP disbands. 'Real' RMMP reassumes control of the nation and begins hunting rebel forces. 28 October 2006 Gen. Mehmed is killed in a raid on his camp in rural Ohio. Comrade Shane makes a radio address to the nation. Hundreds of rebels surrender to RMMP, labor camps open to house the POWs. 11 November 2006 Comrade Shane makes his first public appearence since the coup. The RMMPs 'secret police' and People's Air Force (PAF) are founded. 23 November 2006 The Revolutionary Council of the RMMP is formed, taking over the day to day operation of the government. 6 December 2006 The Revolutionary Council of the RMMP announces the nation has reached the pinnacle of economic power and begins reforms on the long neglected military. 18 December 2006 The People's National Missile Defence (PNMD) is completed. The existance of the nations second ICBM silo is made offical by the Revolutionary Council of the RMMP. 24 December 2006 The Revolutionary Council declares a 'State of Readiness' due to the impending threat of a global war. 30 December 2006 The National Capitol Complex makes world history as the first 'great monument' to be christened. 31 December 2006 Acting on orders from the New Pacific Order, Comrade Shane orders the nations borders sealed for a minimum of 5 days. 7 January 2007 The national efficiency rating passes 100% as the Recolutionary Council announces it will shift its focus on the nations technological industry. 20 January 2007 It is announced that the Revolutionary Council along with Comrade Shane and a group the party calls the 'Democratic Reform Committee' have begun studying the possability of implementing a Parliaentary Democracy in the PRR, decentralizing the government. 26 January 2007 It is discovered that the nations count of thoose who died is off by one; the number is raised to 112 and the forgotton soldier, PFC Karl Roland, is to be honored at the upcoming Revolution Day cleebrations. 2 more ICBMs are reported to be stored under RMMP headquarters in Philadelphia, bringing the total number of such weapons in the PRR to 4. 26 January 2007 The nations interstate system is completed. 3 Feburary 2007 The PRR ends its isolation; foriegn embassies open in Philadelphia and RMMP envoys travel around the world. 3-4 Feburary 2007 President Norris of East Germany takes the PRR ambassador hostage and causes an international incident. During the conflict, PRR military forces were placed at DEFCON 2 and Canadian seperatists, funder by East Germany, attacked the PRR and were destroyed in turn. The PRR ambassador was hung by the Norris regime and the PRR cut relations to East Germany. Category: Nations Category:New Pacific Order category:Member of New Pacific Order